Ballard series armored vehicles
The Ballard series armored vehicles are military vehicles in Just Cause (1). There are 3 vehicles in this series. The vehicles are so similar that it's simpler and better to keep them in a single article. The 3 vehicles Appearance The lower parts of the vehicles are identical. They have 8 wheels. Real 8 wheeled vehicles have at least 4 wheels that turn, but the game limitations don't allow more than the 2 front wheels to turn. The engine is at the rear. The rear ends of the side walls have fuel canisters connected to them. They all have invisible machine-guns at the right side of the front wall. The vehicles don't appear to be based on any one real armored vehicle, instead they are made up of the elements of several. The body looks like that of the LAV-25/ASLAV, but the wheels are bigger, the Ballard series doesn't have rear doors and the much more powerful weapons would classify them as armoured fighting vehicles rather than light armoured vehicles (military armoured cars). Performance It's a lot faster then one might expect from a vehicle that looks like that, but won't out-drive any sports cars. It drifts a little at its maximum speed. Weapons The machine-gun is invisible, but when fired, it can be seen on the right side of the front wall. It can be used against all targets (even vehicles), but it will take time before it manages to do any damage. Ballard M5B1 Scout: *Has the turret of a tank. *Front machine-gun. Ballard Sentry STRL - 14: *Has a multiple rocket-launcher turret. *Front machine-gun. Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21: *Has a quad anti-aircraft heavy machine-gun turret, with a little radar antenna. *Front machine-gun. Survivability / armor They are completely bullet-proof and they can survive 3 direct hits from rockets and the Ballard M5B1 Scout's gun, before the fourth hit causes the vehicle to catch fire and explode. If another vehicle explodes too close to it, then the explosion can send it flying to a short distance. This will damage the vehicle. It's important to note that these vehicles can sometimes be encountered in missions where they may sometimes be either indestructible or much more lightly armored. Plus, unlike other vehicles, they'r tires never blow (you can even try it yourself) so, they never lose handling from tire burst. Ballard M5B1 Scout This version has the turret of a tank. Being armed with a Tank gun, it's effective against all targets. A skilled operator can even shoot down helicopters. There's a unique unmarked brown one hidden in a forest. The area has a few small houses and there are cvilians walking around, but it's not known who owns it. It's located in a small valley, surrounded by steep cliffs. The jungle keeps it completely hidden from aerial observation. Unless you want to jump off a cliff, it can only be approached from the north. The valley entrance has a wire fence with barbed wire at the top edge - just like the fences around some military bases. There's a gap in the middle of the fence, so it's not really obstructing anything. Be careful when driving it out, as the red barrel next to some wooden boxes will explode when hit. That won't destroy the vehicle, but why remove ~25% of its health? There is a version with San Esperito Police Department markings that appears in Guerilla sidemissions. When the vehicle stops, the crew gets out, revealing themselves to be soldiers rather than police. The Police Department itself does not own the vehicle, but there is a version with police markings. Gallery Ballard M5B1 Scout.png|Next to a helicopter at Esperito City. Ballard M5B1 Scout (hidden).png|The hidden one is below the helicopter. Ballard M5B1 Scout (hidden 2).png|The location of the hidden one. Locations and users Ballard Sentry STRL - 14 This version has a multiple rocket-launcher turret. The rocket-launcher has 12 visible rockets, but as all other vehicle weapons, it has infinity ammunition. The rocket-launcher can not be used against flying machines and it doesn't have much range. Locations and users Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21 This is the anti-aircraft version. Armed with a quad (4) barreled anti-aircraft heavy machine-gun, this version is effective against all helicopters, just like the Ballard M5B1 Scout's gun, but it has a greater angle of vertical fire. The weapon is useless against ground vehicles. The turret has a little radar antenna. Locations and users Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content